Tax season
by Suriee
Summary: For some people, tax season was the worst time of the year but for certain dragonlord, it is one of the funniest part of being an evil CEO.


**Xiaolin Showdown**  
 **Reverse!Xiaolin**

 **Title:** Tax season

 **Summary:** For some people, tax season was the worst time of the year but for certain dragonlord, it is one of the funniest part of being an evil CEO.

 **Pairing:** Chack (Chase Young x Jack Spicer). If you don't like this ship or have something against it, is a good time to go back. If you want to go ahead let me remind you that there will be things that you might not like but, you have been warned.

 **Note:** In this AU, Jack is the Heylin evil lord and Chase the evil genius. Heavily based on c0nji's au "reverse xiaolin" that you can read in reversexiaolin . tumblr .com

 **Note 2:** This is one of my first attempts to write in english. Special thanks to Freaku that offered herself to help me with the translation. And thanks to you if you point any grammar mistake you find in here (just be kind _please_ ).

 **Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine, they're belong to Christy Hui.

* * *

 **Tax season**

By own experience, Chase knew tax season was a nightmare for companies and businessmen. Even himself as a entrepreneur had a hard time getting the numbers and reports necessaries for the payment of taxes, not to talk about all the calculations needed to finally get the _exact_ amount of money the goverment was expecting from them.

Many people had their own army of counters working like a swiss clock to make the calculations, besides their own little team of lawyers to try and get around the law behind the taxes and pay as little as possible. His dad had them. Meanwhile, Chase preferred to do the _dirty job_ himself, being too paranoid to let anyone else get closer to the inner workings of his newly formed company.

But of course there always were some freaks around the globe, and one of those was none other than Jack Spicer, evil dragonlord, Alchemy master and the man that ruled the Heylin as a wicked CEO (Not that most CEOs were vile anyway).

Chase rested his chin on his fist, watching the older man typing in the second closer laptop that were on top the coffee table that decorated the living room. _Their_ living room.

They had started to date not long ago (two years, seven months, twenty three days, five hours and thirty three minutes, but who counted it?), just after Chase's twenty-sixth birthday, when he made the final decision to join Heylin officially and Jack made him sign a contract and all.

Looking back at that day (and the week that followed it in which Chase's lawyers fought with Jack's own attorneys until they arranged a fair agreement for _both_ ), Young realized that signing that contract was the closest thing to a wedding they would ever have.

"Hand me that package of receipts, can you?"

Chase blinked, realizing Jack was, in fact, talking to him after a whole day of ignoring his existance since he started with the taxes' paperwork. Then, to his disdain, the young man noticed Jack wasn't even looking at him, too busy browsing through two different piles of papers at the same time.

Chase hated taxes season. And the worse thing was it wasn't the season yet. Was February for fucks sake! Why couldn't Jack wait until march or even April to start doing the maths and paperwork at last minute like any other _bloody_ mortal?!

Young groaned and held the bridge of his nose, noticing he was catching some of Jack's british' slang without noticing. If it wasn't already bad enough that his body demanded him a cup of tea and some pastry at five o'clock in the afternoon now Chase Young, evil genius with a very much _obvious_ chinese heritage, was going around mumbling british slang. How long will take for him to start using that stiff, pompous accent that Jack had? Yes, it sounded absolutely sexy when the dragon talked dirty to him using the accent but seriously, Chase couldn't go through life imitating that sexy, british—

"Chase, the package, please."

"Uh... Which one?" He asked after looking around and see himself surrounded by dozens of those mountains of paper, invoices and receipts. In a way, it made him feel impossibly threatened.

"I've organized them using a simple color pattern. Hand me the one that has the pink post-it on top of it, with the letters 'IAW' written with glitter gold ink." Jack waved his hand at his direction without paying much attention, typing on the fourth laptop in front ot him and, _did he seriously needed eight computers to work on this?!_

"Glitter gel pen? Where did you even found that thing?" He asked while looking around for said mountain of papers.

"Megan passed by early morning and I let her help me with to the organization, including the color pattern, letters and pens colors." Megan. Jack's clone and also his first-born daughter. Since Chase meet her for the first time Megan still looked like a fifteen years old girl, and behaved like one too. He liked her, and she liked him too, which made their relationship a whole less awkward that what could have been with the whole _'Are you dating my papa?'_ talk.

"That explains the little hearts at the top of each 'i'. And the draws of snakes with happy faces."

"I find the little hearts quite amusing. And the snakes were my idea, such as the drawings too."

Chase bite his lower lip _hard_ to don't snort and stood up to give the package to Jack, glancing to the closest computer. For what it seems his dragon boyfriend still had a lot of work to do.

"How's that you look so pleased with all this, uh?"

"I know the law pretty well, dear. And I am making my way through it." Jack replied with amusement and went back to work, which meant ignoring Chase as he did for the past twenty six hours with forty three minutes... But who was counting, right? Not him... Certainly not Chase Young, the very-much-neglected-by-his-dragon-boyfriend, evil genius.

With a sigh of annoyance, the said genius went off to check on his own projects, feeling tired of thinking he would be doing the same paperwork in a couple of months.

In a way, he understood why Jack seemed so happy and entertained with the taxes. The older man was a genius too and there were few things in the world that demanded actual attention from his part. The 'making my way through it' was probably the only challenge the modern world had for the dragon and even if was annoying, Chase wasn't going to take it away from him. No. If possibly, Chase would drop by all his paperwork at the middle of March and let his math-obsessed boyfriend take care of the taxes too. Jack seemed to enjoy doing them anyway, _a little too much enjoyment_ to Chase's taste.

Five o'clock in the evening and with the puntuality that characterizes Jack Spicer and many other British, the dragon stopped his typing and lift his arms above his head, stretching a bit before getting up and head to the kitchen to get a cup of tea and some pastry to eat. Going back to the living room to eat was a bad idea since he monopolized the space with his paperwork.

Jack blinked when Chase nodded at him and offered him tea without going on a ramble about whatever he did that day. Usually, his lover was ready to jump at him and share his day or experiments, then both had a long talk about technology while enjoying tea and cake... But Chase wasn't talking. Then, something must be wrong.

"What is it?"

"What?"

"What is it? I know there is something wrong. You usually start talking about your day in the first one hundred seconds and you obviously aren't talking, then, something is not right... What is it?"

Chase's mouth open but then close again, deciding to serve him a cucumber sandwich instead. The older man allowed Chase to avoid answering while Jack sat at the kitchen table, enjoying the smell of the tea that evening.

"Thank your for making the tea today, and yesterday too."

"Is okay... I went to buy cake too, and some cookies, if you want—" Chase was cut before could finish the sentence.

"Strawberry shortcake?"

"Yeah."

"I would love to have a slice, thank you. You know is one of my favorite cakes."

"I know, yeah, that's why I went to buy it."

"You are being lovely Chase, looking for the perfect tea, the cake and making the sandwich that I know you dislike that much. I appreciate it greatly." The dragon commented as Young offered him a plate with cake and a fork.

"It's nothing. I was bored anyway, with you working and all."

"I have a good eighty percent of work done by now. After this break, I will be finishing in a couple of hours." Chase sighed with relief and sat too, sipping his tea. "You look quite tired, and annoyed too... Something happened at work today?"

"Uh, no, I'm just... Ya know, with you working and all, ignoring me for the past days and looking way too happy with those big mountains of paper around you..."

"Do you feel neglected?"

"More like ignored, but yeah, kinda..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to give you that impression. It's just that I happen to have a lot of fun when doing taxes."

"Yeah, I can see that. I don't get it though, how's you look so happy by having to pay the government for whatever business you signed up to them?"

"Ah, didn't I told you I studied the law pretty well, Chase dear? I won't be paying anything to the government, will be quite the opposite in fact." The younger man stared at his lover, trying to understand what he did just said.

"What?"

"By the time I get done with the paperwork and the taxes are paid, I will get a refund and a payment of two million quid." Chase's eyes opened wide, shocked. "You seem surprised..."

"How the fuck did you get to do _that?_ "

"Legal loopholes. Many of them actually. I managed to make the government pay me for having me investing in their economy." Jack took a bite of the cake and smiled at him, looking smug and too proud of himself. "Don't you love tax season?"

* * *

 **I wrote this at 1 am in the morning because, for some reason, I had a dream that involved dragonlord Jack doing paperwork while looking like a child in x-mas.**


End file.
